


Commitment

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has a request to ask of Sherlock. It prompts a proposal from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

John's phone rings and he just stops himself from huffing. They have just finished a two-day-long case, and he's managed to convince Sherlock to get some food with him at Angelo's so what he really wants is some peace and quiet, not a phone ringing which will probably ruin that. Regardless, John takes his phone out of his jacket pocket, sees Lestrade's name and spends a few seconds debating whether or not he should answer as it is bound to ruin his dinner.

 

“Answer the phone, John,” Sherlock says as he puts down his fork which still has food on it, holding off on eating because he knows it's Lestrade.

 

“Hello,” John says after he presses the answer call button and brings it up to his ear.

 

“Hi, John,” Lestrade greets. “I'm sorry to call you again so soon, but I was hoping that you were still with Sherlock and that maybe you aren't home yet?”

 

“We're out having dinner,” John informs as he collects some food on his fork.

 

“Great, hum, listen,” Lestrade's voice lowers down into a more hushed tone. “I need to ask you a favour.”

 

“Hmm,” John says popping some food in his mouth because he needs to eat before going on another case.

 

“I need to talk to Sherlock.”

 

John doesn't even bother thinking about why Lestrade didn't directly call Sherlock, he just says, “I'll pa–”

 

“No, no,” Lestrade insists. “Do not finish that and do _not_ pass him the phone.”

 

“O- _k_?” John questions.

 

“Look, I just.” Lestrade clears his throat. “I need to ask Sherlock something, but if I tell him the reason I want to know, I have a strong feeling he's not gonna tell me.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“So I was wondering if I could come see you now because sometimes he's half decent when you're around and he's the only one I can ask.”

 

John ponders for a moment, absolutely confused, but he can tell that Lestrade is anxious and in obvious need of some help, and besides, he can eat in peace until Lestrade arrives and probably convince Sherlock to eat seeing as this is obviously not about a case.

 

“We're at Angelo's.”

 

“I'll be there in two minutes.”

 

“Ok,” John answers before he clicks off and happily scoops up some more food. “Eat your food,” he says to Sherlock before he puts his own fork in his mouth.

 

“What did Lestrade say? You are usually much more responsive and talkative.”

 

“Well?” John expectantly asks as he looks at Sherlock's plate.

 

“Why is he coming here?” Sherlock demands.

 

“Wants to talk to you,” John says simply. “Behave,” he warns in his best commanding tone, his army voice, before he continues eating.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, but I'm not eating,” Lestrade answers when Angelo asks him if he's joining John and Sherlock.

 

“I see, police business, I'll give you some privacy!” Angelo answers before walking away.

 

“I need a way to contact 'mummy',” Lestrade announces after he sits down.

 

“Why?”

 

John thinks of what reasons Lestrade could possibly have for talking to the person Sherlock and Mycroft refer to as Mummy and then remembers Lestrade saying he couldn't ask anyone else even though Mycroft would clearly know the answer. He remembers Lestrade's mention of a new partner and seeing Lestrade outside a Jewellers and thinking he was there on police business even though he hadn't been in the usual attire he uses on the job, and then the pieces _fit_.

 

“Come on, Sherlock,” John says interrupting Sherlock's inquisition which Lestrade is trying his hardest to not react to. “Lestrade obviously needs it for an important reason.”

 

“I haven't done anything wrong though, and there's no reason why he would contact Mummy in an official capacity.”

 

“None that you've thought of. Now, is she a Miss or Missus? Is her name Holmes or does she use another name?”

 

“Miss Holmes,” Sherlock answers with a suspicious look directed at John.

 

“Can he call her directly, can he ask to speak to her or does he have to make an appointment?”

 

“Appointment.”

 

“Number?” John asks, and passes a pen and paper to him when Lestrade produces it for him.

 

“I'm not telling you until you tell me what you know.”

 

“It's important.”

 

“Which you already said.”

 

“It's _important_ ,” John enunciates.

 

“John, if you're trying to give me some kind of clue, it is not a very good one,” Sherlock huffs.

 

“I'm not,” John answers. “I'm simply trying to tell you that it's important enough that you don't need answers.” John frowns and turns to Lestrade. “Although saying that, aren't you going to?” he asks as he nods to Sherlock.

 

“I was thinking of doing it _after_ he gave me a way to contact Miss Holmes.”

 

“Good,” John answers and turns toward Sherlock. “As you can see he'll tell you right after you give him the number. So, go on,” he says as he holds the pen out to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock squints at John for two seconds and then scribbles the number on the paper.

 

* * *

 

“You're pleased with me,” Sherlock notes later after Lestrade has left.

 

“Very,” John agrees. “So much so I'm inclined to convince you to let me take you to bed.”

 

“You don't like men,” Sherlock observes.

 

“And yet you'll notice that's not bothering me in the least because it's _you_ ,” John smiles. “Now, the important matter: You're married to your work,” John states. He tilts his head to the side and grins, “Think you would be willing to cheat?”

 

“What made you change your mind?” Sherlock asks.

 

“Lestrade just asked you for Mummy's number so he can ask for her blessing and support in asking Mycroft's hand in marriage. We both know the only person who will attend with you will be me.”

 

“And you decided to take pity on me?”

 

“And things were going so well,” John huffs.

 

“Well?” Sherlock prompts.

 

“I want to be with you for the rest of our lives,” John states. “As your partner.”

 

“You help me with cases, you live with m-”

 

“I want to be _romantically_ involved with you for the rest of our lives,” John reiterates. Sherlock doesn't respond and John sighs. “Am I making a berk of myself or do you return my wishes?”

 

“Well, _that_ proposal certainly evolved quickly,” Sherlock comments after a moment of making John sweat. “What's next, will you be asking for mummy's approval too?”

 

John smiles in response.

 


End file.
